A Game Called Lost and Found
by davestridersbutt
Summary: sequeal to game called jealousy. Max and Fang are now together, and ignoring everyone else. if that worse enough, Iggy's starting to get pounding headaches and flashes of people laughing and having fun. Things he longs for. Ella/Iggy or OC/Iggy
1. Chapter 1: Coffee

**DO DO DO DT DT DT DT DOOO!!!!!!! I AM BACK!!! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!! !!! !!! :D**

**SO, the reason i haven't written in like, an ice age, was because i am now becoming more cautious of my grammar, punctuation, etc. to try and make my stories better. here, in the A/N don't really care, but when it's the story, it's a big deal for me. so, my updating everyday? sorry, but that's gone. In the summer, maybe. we'll see. anyway, my hope it so write the story and fix it day 1, and day 2, i'll revise it YET AGAIN then publish it. so it'll still e quicker then a majority of people, but not as quick as it use to be. Especially sense i got a new computer and i have to type, e-mail it to my dads computer, then open it there, put it in a good source, then publish. WAY too complicated. ANYHOO, im thinking of making this like, a series of stories. so this one is probably not revenge. it'll be a lot of emotions and that gibberish. soo....... ON WITH THE SHOW (story... thingy)**

**Iggy POV:**

My eyes fluttered open. Of course, this was totally useless, I still only saw black. Black everywhere. No light... no color... no smiling faces... sunsets...

I shook my head. I'm getting off track.

Stumbling out of bed, I almost tripped over the corner of the rug, but quickly caught myself. My head was pounding. I could almost feeling my brain growing larger then shrinking. Like it was it's very own heart.

Ignoring it, I walked out to the kitchen. Everyone was still asleep, there deep breathing rattling threw the house. I sighed. I almost wish I could sleep in late. Waste some of my day with peacefulness and spend hours with my dreams.

Yes, my dreams were what I looked forward to everyday. Every day, I couldn't wait to lay down my head and sleep, getting lost in a world were my wings didn't exist. Where I could see people smiling and laughing, watch movies with my friends, see the sunset, have real parents...

But those were just dreams. And everyday I woke up and was forced back into the horrible reality.

Fishing out the pancake mix, I grimaced. My head did not like that at all.

Fifteen minutes later I had breakfast on the table, and the whole flock dragging themselves out of bed.

After a few grunts of "Hello" or "Good morning" they all had their mouths stuffed with food. Listening to conversations, I heard Nudge and Gazzy to my left, coming up with stuff to do today. Angel was on my right, sitting quietly (God bless her for that. My head was about to explode) and across from me Max was sitting on Fang's lap, laughing loudly.

I smirked.

After my plate was half gone, and everyone else was done, I picked them up to set them near the sink. "It's Max's turn to do dishes." I pointed out before they all left.

Max sulked over to me. "Aww... come on Iggy. Please do it for me! I'll do it next week and the week after!" That's what love does to you. Makes you childish, so you forget the rules _you_ can up with.

But I still couldn't refuse Max. "Fine." I muttered.

"Aw, thanks!" I felt her raise to her tip toes, leaning towards me. But before she could kiss my cheek, I put my finger to her lips, gently pushing her away. I could feel her body heat raise. She blushed.

"Don't" I emphasized it a little, pausing, "mention it." I started to run the water, declaring this conversation over.

I had to say, doing dishes didn't bother me much. I liked the feeling of the warm water on my hands, giving the rest of my body goose bumps, and the smell of the fruity soap. It made different colored bubbles that were fun to hold. The different colors tingling my finger tips.

Pinks felt like... dare I say, laughter? You know how when you laugh, that feeling in the pit of your stomach? Well, that's pink.

Red was fierce. Like that feeling before doing something risky. My favorite.

Orange was almost angry. It felt like someone told you that you were stupid.

Yellow was giddy. Like a sugar rush.

Green was calming.

Blue was somber. Almost a relaxed feeling. Right on the silver lining of sad and content.

Purple was happy. Just made you want to smile.

Brown was tired, dull.

If it was lighter, say, baby blue, it had more of a shock. Like the feeling was stronger.

If it was darker, such as burnt orange, it was more dull.

White was thrilling. Made you want to jump up and sing.

And black... black was nothing.

But the bubbles were a mixture of purples and pinks. Blues and greens. Sending my emotions on an uproar. I loved that feeling, changing every second.

I closed my eyes. There was no use to keep them open, and the color sensation was even better with them closed. But the moment I closed them, visions danced in my mind. Pictures of people laughing, smiling, visions of what I imagined waterfalls to look like. A fall of colors. People laying on the ground, watching the stars. I saw flashes of people fighting, of them crying, no one there to help. I wanted with all my heart to open my eyes, rid myself of these horrible thought and tortures. But I couldn't. Like my eyes were glued shut. Just when I didn't think I could take it any more, I pricked my finger on a sharp knife.

My eyes flashed open.

The water became pink, the pit of my stomach tightening, like I was laughing, and I pulled out my hand. I could feel the red blood run down my finger. And for a moment, I stood there, a thrilling feeling running threw my body. I almost didn't want it to stop.

But I heard someone racing down the hall toward the kitchen. A little someone.

I quickly wrapped up my hand in the towel, though I knew Angel knew what happened.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Why you ask?" I tried to act like I didn't know what she was saying. I imagined her little (well, now 10 year old) forehead crinkling up in concern. It was a comforting thought. That someone cared.

"I've always cared Iggy." She came up and hugged me, her head almost rested on my shoulder. She was growing up so fast. "I'll always care. And I'll always be you'll little girl."

When Jeb had left, Max and I took the spots as parents. Sure Max had a strong connection with Angel, but I still loved her just as much. She was almost like a daughter to me.

"Thanks Angel." I hugged her back, still clutching the towel to my hand.

"Here," she pulled away, "Let me dry."

I could almost feel a smile spread on her face. Whenever Angel smiled, a warm feeling filled the room.

"Go ahead." I pulled out the dishes I'd already washed and gave them to her. I heaRd a towel fling of a rack and the sound of it against wet plates.

Remembering not to close my eyes, I washed the rest and ended up helping her dry. She tried to talk to me, bringing up simple topics like breakfast, weather, songs, but I just wasn't in the mood to talk. She quickly figured that out and stopped.

When we were done, I thanked her again, telling her that I'd bake cookies later, and went outside to fly.

The hot sun beat down on my shoulders, warming my body.

I stretched my wings, then sprinted and took off. In the sky, everything was peaceful. Though I wished I could look below me and see the land fly under me. What did it look like? Was it a blur of greens and blues? Or could you pick out every little detail, see every little person?

I forced my mind to go dull. To not think, just fly. Sadly, that's not as easy as it sounds when you don't have something to concentrate on.

And I made the mistake off closing my eyes.

The visions popped back, faint noises now added, and I grabbed my head, crunching in a ball. I wanted them gone. I didn't know which was worse, watching people suffer or seeing people enjoy things I didn't have.

I then realized I was falling to the ground. Unable to think clear, I whipped out my wings, and they jerked my body up, screaming in agony. Then I felt trees bush my toes, and the next thing I knew, my wings are getting caught in every branch, twig, and leaf with in a 16 foot radios.

I eventually hit the ground, and my eyes snapped open. I was free. But the problem now was, I didn't know, let alone couldn't see, where I was, my wings hurt like hell, and my headache was ten times worse.

Maybe, I'm getting what Max has. A voice. Something useful in the group.

But why would I get a voice? I'm plain old me. Plus no one in the flock has the same power....

It must be something else. Yes, it has to be.

I followed my gut and started walking west, the way in which I hoped I would find the house.

Eventually, I came to the end of the forest. But I knew I wasn't near the house. I was on a sidewalk.

My wings hurt to bad to fly, and frankly, I wasn't in a rush to get home, so I decided to walk. Not back home, just walk around.

The city was always busy. People walked around me, cars zooming by on the street, my hands faintly touching different colors around me.

You know what? I could so take someone's wallet and they wouldn't even know.

I just realized that...

Should I? I'd be so simple. And the money wouldn't hurt. The flock will remember I'm alive (well, at least Max and Fang will. The rest of them aren't that bad) and it's not like people don't have bank accounts right?

No, I can't. Plus, they'll probably disable the thing the moment they figure out it's gone.

But still... Then I smelt gum. Mint gum. And really strong stuff too.

I'll take that.

The person, a girl with her purse close to me, walked past. In a flash, my hand was in the purse, grabbing the gum. Then back out before she could realize.

I stuck a piece in my mouth.

I think I might have a new addiction. It was... refreshing. Something to keep my mind distracted.

Again, my trusty nose (I think I might be turning into a dog) lead me to a coffee shop. I went in, a small bell ringing above me, and found a table in the back of the store.

Sure enough, two seconds later, a waitress walked up to me, and asked what I wanted.

"Just a hot chocolate." I wasn't in the mood for something high in caffeine, and a nice hot chocolate sounded good.

"Comin' right up." She turned around, heading toward another table.

I sighed. Again.

I grabbed a napkin next to me and twirled it threw my fingers. Life was so slow right now. Just simple and boring.

Different sounds and scents drifted to me, passing in and out of my mind. In the back of my mind, I the imagined a black and white coffee shop full of ladies dressed up in fancy gowns, all the guys in suits. I knew this couldn't be what the coffee shop really looked like. Anyone that walked around in a smchancy dress like that would get laughed at.

My eyes drifted with the sounds, scanning the room. I was useless, I know that, but it still made me look somewhat normal.

I looked toward the table next to me, feeling eye's on my back.

Someone blushed.

I blinked, showing just that person that I couldn't see, letting my eyes glaze over even more.

The next thing I know, I hear a chair slide across the floor, and someone approaching me.

"Um... excuse me?" Asked a young girls voice. She was maybe 16.

"Yes?" I looked at her, well, at her shoulder.

Yes, yes, I'm like a bat. I use sounds to figure out where people are, and so, yes, I can look someone straight "in the eye".

"Are you..." She stuttered, her body growing hotter. I felt her looked behind her, and another girl whisper, "Go on!" She looked back at me, clearing her throat. "Are you blind?"

A smug smile spread across my face and I couldn't help but chuckle. "As much as the suns is hot."

She giggled.

My turn to blush. No has ever giggle at me.

"That's what I thought. May I sit?"

"Please." I gestured toward the chair across from me.

She sat, a small sigh of success escaping her mouth. "So, were you born blind?"

I shifted in my seat, flashes of bright lights, medical equipment, and whitecoats flashing in my mind. "No." I muttered back.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a touchy subject for you." She shifted in her chair. I could tell she felt bad for bringing up the topic.

"No, no. It's okay. I think I was seven." I truly didn't know. I mean, we didn't celebrate birthday's at The School, but seven felt like the right age.

"Oh wow. That's... horrible. What happened?"

I thought about that. What did happen? I know it was a mistake, because I remember my surgeon was killed, but other then that... "I don't know... One day I woke up and..." That was close enough to the truth.

"Huh."

The waitress walked up, handing me a steaming cup o' joe. "Would you like anything honey?" She asked the girl across from me.

"Umm... Can I have a half-cafe iced coffee?"

"Sure, coming right up." And she was gone.

"Speaking of which, What's your name?" The girl asked me.

"Umm.. James. But everyone calls me Iggy." I felt almost proud, knowing my real name.

"Iggy... cool."

"What's yours?" I sipped my coffee.

"Elizabeth." She blushed.

Elizabeth. I loved that name. "Elizabeth..." I repeated. I loved the way it rolled off my tongue. "I love it."

She blushed.

"Please, tell me what you look like." I suddenly said. Then I wished I could suck the word right out of the air.

And she laughed. "Okay! Well, I'm really short. At least compared to you. You're probably a foot taller. But, I've got red hair that's.. I guess... wavy? I don't know how to describe it. But I'm pale. Really pale. Like, deathly pale."

I laughed. "Well, nice to know." A smile stayed on my face. "How old are you?"

"17."

That took me by surprise. "Oh, well then. I'm 18."

"You're 18?" Obviously I wasn't the most surprised one here. "Talk about not judging a book by it's cover."

We talked for another two hours. Laughing, telling stories. She told me of her childhood, and I told her of the flock. I never mentioned my wings, or anything else of that sort, but other then that, I told her everything. That I ran away (she was very surprised about that. Said I didn't seem like that kind of person. I told her that it was for the best and she asked no other questions) and that I've been living with friends for a while. I told her of me paring up with Max to make "Nick" jealous, and the position I was in now. She listened to every word, gasping at surprising news, and laughing at the funny stuff. She mad e me feel important, like someone out there needed me.

After what must have been some of the best hours of my life, she told me it was getting dark and that she needed to head home. She suggested driving me, but I told her that I knew the way, and that I'd be fine.

"You sure?" she stood up, grabbing her coat.

"Positive. Thanks for everything." I smiled standing up too.

"You're welcome." She came over and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"Ha. Can I have your number?" She giggled.

Number... number? To what? Oh... cell phone. I... WAIT! Max just recently signed us all up for our own "in case of emergency"

"Sure!" I gave her my number, and hugged her.

My hand rested on her hair. And it was red. A deep, deep, red. And thick. And wavy. The perfect waves. And her perfume...

But I pulled away quickly, way too quickly then I wanted, and said good-bye another time, walking outside.

As she got in her car and pulled away, I stared in her direction for what must have been forever. Finally, headed home.

I took off, flying faster then every, and did a flip in the air.

Today had to be one of the best days of my life.

**OKAY!!! WHOA!! THAT WAS LOOONNNNGGGG!! AND... GRAMMAR FILLED. I HOPE. anyway, IM SO SORRY FOR ANY OOC!! (out of characterness) hopefully i'll post in a couple days... **

**And for the color thing? i know, most of you are thinking, "well, i thought he just 'saw' the colors!" **

**WELL THAT'S TO BORING FOR ME. sorry, long day. hope everyones doing great, and i need your vote. should Iggy be with Ella or Elizabeth?**


	2. Chapter 2: Again

**A/N: so.. how's everyone? im good. glad im writing again. i LOVE how this story is going, and find it almost too easy to write for iggy. sorry it's been so long, hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING: there is some mild swearing in this one. you were warned. **

**disclaimer: i don't own MR or iggy, but i do own elizabeth. **

**Iggy's POV:**

When I finally got home, Angel was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"How was your flight?" she asked, though she probably already know how it went.

"Good." I realized I was starving, as I had spent almost all day with Elizabeth.

My heart fluttered at her name.

Going over to the kitchen, I picked out an apple from the fruit basket. I bit into it as I sat down next to Angel. "How were things here?" I almost expected it almost to be chaotic, as seeing I did almost everything now.

"Fine. Max and Fang went on a walk, and I cleaned up my room, and Gazzy went to play with some friends he made."

She was so responsible, caring for everything while I was gone. I suddenly felt a lot of pride, knowing I had help make her that way.

"Aww! Thanks Iggy. I love you so much!" she leaned over and hugged me.

"I love you too Angel. And I'm so proud of you." I wrapped her in my arms. My little girl. "Here, let's go make those cookies."

I could almost feel her face light up. I realized that I wanted to keep her childhood as fun and relaxed as possible. That's the most I could do for her.

When I had turned blind, I remember I cried all the time. If Angel hadn't been here, I'd probably be dead. That or even more emotionless then Mr. Rock himself.

"Don't be so modest. You worked hard Iggy. I can only imagine how horrible it would be to go through that." Angel said, burring her face in my chest. "You're the strongest person I know. Max may think she has it hard, but your struggling even more then her."

"Thanks Angel. Again." I kissed the top of her head, and started stroking her hair. My mind started to wander...

And the flashes came back.

There was a beach, with the most beautiful sunset ever. To people stood on it, facing me I guess. Both female, one was short, pale, had freckles that dotted just her nose and cheek-bones, and deep red hair. Elizabeth. The other was a tiny bit taller, with long, slick, black hair. Both incredibly beautiful, both reaching out toward me. And I loved them both.

"Iggy!" called out the black haired girl.

"Iggy, come here!" cried Elizabeth.

I was torn between the two.

Then the normal flashes began. Children playing tag on a black-top. Parents kissing their child to sleep. A couple fighting. A homeless man on the street, starving to death, and no one once looked down on him to pity him. No one once gave him some money that they were going to spend on something of less importance. No one. No one.

The next thing I knew, Angel was leaning over me, an empty bucket in her hands. She was crying, screaming my name. I was on the ground, almost...

Wait. Angel was leaning over me.

I blinked.

She was still there.

"Angel..." I gasped, realizing I was all wet.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god! Iggy!" And just before a smile was about to appear on her face, everything went black.

I blinked again.

Still black.

"Dammit!" I screamed, getting up from the floor, which I had fallen onto, and stormed outside again. "Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" I screamed, punching a tree.

Blood appeared on my knuckles, and they became numb. With my back against the tree, I sunk to the ground.

And I cried.

And I cried.

I cried so hard, I couldn't breath.

I had seen. I had a taste of what it was like again. And it was all torn away from me. Again.

Again.

And Angel. She was so pretty. The perfect blonde curls around her face. And I'll never see her again.

Never.

Getting up, I ran straight into the woods. I tripped every five minutes. But I still ran. I ran and ran.

I ran away from everything. From Max and Fang, from stupid breakfast, from the horrid flashes, from the blackness.

From everything.

I ran till my legs were limp, and the number or bruises and cuts on my body were countless.

Then I fell.

And I stayed down, giving up.

I was alone in this world. With nothing to love and nothing to love me.

Again.

**A/N: Okay, short, but it felt right to stop it here. And don't make fun of me, but i almost started crying when I wrote this. **

**Almost.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

**A/N: oh my god. this story is my baby. i love it. it's what consumes my mind 24/7. and iggy? i love him so much. guys, if you want to find my muse, go check out the MR story Asleep. its godly. **

**Elizabeth's POV:**

_Iggy stood in next to me. He looked in my direction, his sweet crooked smile spreading across his face. The sun reflected perfectly off his long shaggy strawberry blonde hair. He leaned forward, and then his lips were against mine. His long fingers tangled in my thick hair…_

"Miss. Paige!" yelled my teacher, Mr. Smith, "What the answer?"

I looked around, dazed. I must have been consumed in my day dreaming for the last 20 minutes.

It has been four days sense I met him. And I haven't seen him yet. I can't find him anywhere. Not in the phonebook, not online. It's like he didn't exist.

"What is the answer, Miss. Paige?" Mr. Smith asked. "Or are you to consume in that La La Land of yours?"

"Um..." I looked down at my book. Stupid Algebra. What's the point of it anyway? "It's..."

"Number 17, answer's 54." Matt whispered over my shoulder.

"54." I smiled sweetly at the teacher. He hated it when students got it right when they weren't paying attention.

A scowl appeared on his face. "Correct."

"Thanks Matt." I turned to look at him when Mr. Smith turned back to the board. "What can I do to repay you?"

"Tomorrow night. Dinner." He smiled. He planned it out!

"Wait what?" I was shocked.

_Bing. Bing._

The bell rang and I turned back to my desk, putting my stuff away, my mouth hanging wide open.

"I'm asking you out Liz." Matt was suddenly standing over me. His dark skin was flawless as a smile spread across his face.

I stood up, sighing. "I don't know Matt. I've got..." I tried to think of some excuse not to go. I mean, the guy was so nice and funny, but I never thought of him anything more than a friend.

"Oh come on. You and I both know you don't have anything going on. And why not? It's on me. Free supper."

He's got a point. "Fine." I muttered, running my hand threw my hair.

"Perfect!" He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Come to my place a 7 and I'll take you wherever you want." He grinned again and ran off to meet up with his friends.

Sighing again, I headed off toward my next class.

Matt must have been the most opposite thing possible from Iggy. I mean, even apart from his looks, Iggy was pale, strawberry-blonde hair that was long, and soft pale grey eyes. Matt had almost black skin, buzz cut black hair, and dark brown eyes, but Iggy was quiet, the person to listen, where Matt was loud, and laughed all the time.

I was almost dreading tomorrow night.

**Iggy's POV:**

"Hey! What's that?" I heard a faint voice yell.

Moaning, I turned over. Bruises covered everywhere, and dried blood spotted my body.

The mud and leaves sunk down as I turned, and I realized it was sprinkling.

I was in the forest.

How long had I been here?

I groaned and sat up.

"I think there's someone over there!" Yelled the guy and he ran over. "Hey! Can you hear me?"

I rubbed my forehead. I felt like crap.

"Dude! What happened?" The guy knelt down beside me, as his buddy ran over.

"What are you- whoa. What happened?" His voice was younger. They must have been in their early 20's.

"Nothing." I jumped up, but all the blood, or what's left of it, rushed to my head and I almost fell over, but one of the guys caught me.

"Whoa, dude. You look like death. What's your name?"

I thought of that. Can I trust them? Nope. "James."

"Okay, well, I'm Travis and this is Gavin. We're gonna take you to our place. It's just a few minutes away." He made sure I was steady before letting go off my shoulders.

"Yeah, can you walk?" asked Gavin, the older one.

"Guys, I'm fine, seriously." I turned, and tried to walk away, but tripped.

Dam trees.

"No, you're not." Travis grabbed my arm and wrapped in around his shoulder and started to head east.

After a few minutes, we approached a car. I climbed into the back seat and laid down. My headache was back, and worse than ever. "What's the date?" I asked. I needed to know how long I've been out.

"Thursday, the 18th." replied Gavin, getting into the driver's seat.

I bolted up. "Thursday?!" Holy crap. I've been there for four days! "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Wow." I ran my hand threw my hair. "I need to get home."

"Sure. Where do you live?" Travis asked.

I gave them the address and lay back down. This was unbelievable. I hadn't been out for four days. Why hadn't anyone come and looked for me?

Was anyone concerned?

It took almost an hour to get back to the house. God, how long had I ran?

When we got to the house, I got out of the car, thanked Travis and Gavin, and limped over to the door. But half way there, the door opened and Angel sprinted out. She ran to me, I could hear her sob as she approached me, and flung herself in my arms, knocking me to the ground.

"Oh, Iggy! I was so worried! I tried to go and find you, but Max and Fang said you probably just wanted some alone time! Oh, Iggy! Are you okay?" Angel cried, burring her face in my shoulder as she lay on top of me.

I stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. "I'm fine Angel. I'm so sorry. I didn't think I would be out that long." Of course Max and Fang wouldn't care. The only thing they cared about now was themselves. I felt tears threaten to come, but blinked them back.

"It's okay to cry Iggy. Oh, I was so worried. Gazzy and Nudge were too." Angel whispered into my now tear drenched shirt. "Here, let me help you up." She got up and pulled at my hand. I had to get up slowly, for I was so sore and still had a headache.

"Where are they now? Nudge and Gazzy?" I asked while rubbing the back of my head.

"Max and Fang took them out. They wanted me to come to, but I've been too worried to do anything." I was touched. Angel cared for me so much. And I cared for her too. She was my little girl. "Come on, you look horrible."

I smirked. I felt that way too.

When we got inside, Angel got a rag and washed off the dried blood, light tears running down her cheeks. Then she got an ice pack for a large bruise on my side.

"Why do you think I was out for that long?" I asked her when she finally was done and sat down next to me, snuggling up against me. I wrapped my arm around her, wiping away the tears still strolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know. Does it have something to do with your headaches?"

"Probably." I shrugged, still stroking her cheek.

"The Flock is home." Angel said matter-of-factly. I sighed.

"What were they doing?"

"Movie."

"Ahh..." I said as the front door opened and Nudge and Gazzy came in.

"Iggy!" screamed Nudge as she ran over to me.

"Ig!" Gazzy quickly followed suit.

They both wrapped me in a hug, exclaiming how they were so worried, and gawked at my cuts and bruises.

After a few minutes, Max and Fang strolled in, laughing.

It took them a full minute and the most awkward silence to realize I was sitting on the couch.

"Oh god, Ig." Max gasped.

"Hello. Missed you too." I snapped at her.

"Hey, Iggy! Don't snap at Max. She's done a lot for you." Fang said, stepping forward.

"She's done a lot for me?!" I jumped up, but made sure Angel didn't fall over. "What the hell has she done for _me_? She used me, never thought of me as a human being! When I disappeared _four_," I emphasized four, "days ago, she wouldn't even let Angel try and find me! She's never done a single thing for ME!" I screamed at Fang.

"Hey! Shut your mouth!" Fang charged at me. I stood my ground, but Angel jumped between us.

"You stay away from Iggy!" she heard her push his chest. "Stay away from all of us!"

"Angel! How could you say that?" asked Max, coming forward behind Fang.

"I've been waiting to say it forever! All you care about now is Fang. No one else! I hate you!" Angel started crying again, and I reached forward and wrapped her in a hug.

"Sh, Angel, you don't mean that." I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes I do. I want them out of my sight." She whispered back, sobbing.

I took me a while to realize both of them were yelling at us. And I heard Maximum run to me to take Angel. But I stopped her by turning Angel away. "You stay away from her." I yelled, calling her a name in which I normally would have never said to anyone.

That stopped her dead in her tracks. "Fine. I get it. Fine. Good luck burning in hell!" She yelled, than stormed out the door, Fang following her like a dog.

My heart broke. Max was gone. Gone. What did I just do?

I stumbled back, until my back was against the wall, then sunk to the floor. "What did I do? What did I just do?!"

I realized everyone was crying. I was alone with all of them. Max was gone. And Fang.

We were all alone.

But I guess, in being alone, we are all together.

**A/N: okay! not my favorite. but i just want to get to the fun part. sorry for all the out of charaterness, but i just sorta wanted Max and Fang out of the picture. This is Iggy's story. PLUS! im a freaking mind reader. go read fang (its soooo goood. I read it in 4 hours) and you'll understand. **


	4. Chapter 4: Matt

**A/N: soo... whats up? the last chapter was... not what i thought it would be. but you know how it is. your like "oh! i love this idea!" then your typing away. click click click. then it's suddenly, "NO!! I LIKE THIS BETTER!" **

**and my knees are in the way. so i can't type a word without using the backspace. it kinda sucks. **

**what shall i write about now hmm...? perfect. i love that idea.**** BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY, AGAIN, PLEASE SHARE. WITH ME. I KNOW WHAT I WANT BUT FUNNY/SAD/ANGRY/EVERYOTHEREMOTION CHAPPIES IN BETWEEN WOULD BE NICE. AGAIN, I WANT THIS TO BE YOUR STORY AS MUCH AS MINE!**

**Iggy's POV:**

Friday night.

Max and Fang had been gone for a full 24 hours.

Nudge and Angel cried once they left. I think Gazzy did too. No one was happy to see them gone, but it was for the best. I've told them all that they can go after them, and I wouldn't feel hurt because they were better off with them. Each time they refused.

But tonight, I was going to take them out. And I knew just where I wanted to go.

"Coffee?" Nudge asked surprised.

I nodded. "Coffee. I found a nice relaxing place right on the outer skirts of town. I know you'll all love it."

"Huh. Can we get something with caffeine?" Of course Gazzy would ask that. So I had prepared an answer.

"Half-caf. Take it or nothing."

"Aww... fine." Nudge wined.

"`Kay, lets go." I started putting on my shoes. "Over the bridge and threw the woods, to the coffee shop we go."

I had a gut feeling I should be there tonight.

~*~

The all too familiar sent of coffee engulfed me, and I inhaled deeply.

Angel laughed and I felt her beam up at me. "Your such a love bird." she giggled.

"Hush!" I tousled her hair, opening the door. Finding the same table in the corner, I sat down with my back against a window. The warmth heated my back, relaxing me instantly. The rest of the Flock -or what was left of it- sat down around me, picking up menus.

"They've only got sandwiches!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"You expecting pizza?" Nudge hit her menu against the back of his head, making him laugh.

I smiled. This leader thing was easy. And the Flock was so happy.

Of course, nothing can remain happy forever.

I heard the door open, and a sweet, sweet perfume entered the room.

Elizabeth.

I sat up in my chair, leaning toward the door.

Someone was with her. I could smell his heavy cologne follow her around, hear him laughing loudly.

For some reason, I felt an instant hatred toward this man.

"Iggy!" Nudge snapped in front of my face, breaking me from my thoughts. "What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh, what do I want? Umm..." I looked around helplessly.

"California sandwich." Angel whispered in my ear. "You'll like it."

"California sandwich, apparently." I smirked.

"Any sides with that sir?" asked the waitress who I didn't know had arrived.

"Got fries?" I asked.

"Yes sir."

"I'll take double fries. And a water."

"Okay. I'll be right on it." And she left.

"Is that Elizabeth?" Angel finally asked me once Nudge and Gazzy started talking.

I nodded. She had sat down in the table next to me, her back against me. She didn't even know I was here.

This was driving me insane.

"Angel, I'm gonna ask a favor of you. Don't do ever again, but just this once, for my sanity." I whispered over to her.

"On it." Angel replied, already knowing what I was thinking. "Oh god. Poor girl. She's not having fun at all." Angel said absently. "She doesn't like him. And she knows your right behind her. It make it had for her the breath. And not because you smell bad."

I was shocked. She really did feel the same way about me. Warmth flooded my chest, and I couldn't help but smile.

The rest of the night, I listened in on there conversation. I know, warning: stalker! But I couldn't help it.

I could tell Elizabeth wasn't having a good time. Sure, she laughed at all his jokes, never complained, and his jokes were funny. I spit out my water once because I was laughing so hard. And he was an easy person to get along with.

But for me, and most likely Elizabeth, he was a little too loud, laughed a little too hard.

This only made me like her more.

When we were all finishing up, Elizabeth told Matt -I figured out his name from listening- she needed to go to the bathroom.

Five seconds after she was up, I got up, following her. I stopped outside the lady's bathroom and waited.

When she finally came out, her head was down and she bumped into me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" She looked up at me and stopped talking mid-sentence. "Iggy!"

The next thing I knew, her arms where around my neck and she was hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"Elizabeth!" I replied, copying her surprised tone. "How are you?" I backed away but kept my hand on her shoulder -an advantage of being blind. Forgot about that? I didn't.

"I'm fine. Where have you been?" Then I realized she started seeing the many scrapes and bruises on my face, for she gasped. "Iggy, what happened to you?" Her hand reached up and traced a scratch on my cheek.

A shiver ran down my body. "I fell."

"Where? Down the grand canyon?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, I was in the forest."

She dropped her hand as if realizing what she was doing, and I felt her blush. "What were you doing in the forest alone?"

"Walking."

There was an awkward silence.

"Um... who are you here with?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the silence.

"A few members of the- my friends." I said, rubbing the back of my neck with a sheepish grin.

"Really? I have to meet them!" Grabbing my hand, she pulled me out of the bathroom area. "Where do you sit?"

"Um... Right next to you." I blushed.

"What? Really? Wow... okay." Then she headed off toward the Flock.

When we got there, Gazzy stood up, Angel beamed at Elizabeth, and Nudge waved. "This is Angel, Nudge, and The Gasman." They all waved.

"Wow. Do you all have nicknames? I feel almost left out."

We all laughed. "It's fine." _I like your name just the way it is. _

"Liz!" yelled Matt and I saw a scowl cross her face. "What you doing over there?" Matt came over and smiled at everyone. "I'm Matt. Who are you?" I felt Matt turn toward me. I shifted my gaze to his shoulder.

"I'm James, and this is Brittany," I pointed in Nudges direction, making sure I was off a few inches, "Trevor, and Emma."

_Emma. Nice name. _Angel thought in my head."

_It was all I could think of._

I felt confusion come from Elizabeth and just as she opened her mouth, Angel blurted out, "Nice to meet you Matt! Elizabeth here was helping James back to his seat. As you can see, he's blind."

I nodded, stepping on Elizabeth's foot to make her play along. She got the memo.

"Yes, he didn't know where he was and I thought I should help him. Bye Ig- James, nice to meet you." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You too. Thank you." I sat down and stuffed a piece of sandwich in my mouth.

Max and Elizabeth walked back to there table, and I gulped down my sandwich. "Thanks guys. It's time to go."

They all agreed and got up to go. Just for the effect, when we walked out of the shop, Angel held my hand, guiding me.

~*~

_Bring-g-g Bring-g-g_

My phone rang on my night stand.

"Hello?" This was new for me. No one ever called me...

"Iggy? It's Elizabeth." said a sweet voice on the other end.

"Elizabeth! How are you?" I nearly jumped up in down. Plopping on my bed, I beamed.

"Confused. What was the whole deal with Matt at the coffee shop?" she pondered.

"Oh.. um... well..." I ran my hand threw my hair and sighed. "There's only a few people out there that we feel comfortable telling our nick names. That and it seemed more... civilized? I don't know. Just felt like the right thing to do." That'll do it.

"Oh." She was silent.

"Um... you want... you want to meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow?" I asked, and my stomach twisted in fear. What if she said no?

"I'd love to!" Elizabeth giggled. "7:30? My parents are out of town so I can stay out later without worrying about them freaking out."

I felt bad for making her break her parents rules, and almost didn't feel comfortable knowing she was out when it was dark. I had a huge urge to protect her. "Sounds great. See you then."

"You too! Have a nice night, and sleep well." I heard an excitement in her voice that she tried to hide.

"You too." And I hung up.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**This was a long chapter! But next chapter will be fun. And I mean fun. I've been looking forward to it sense I started this story. Hope you all have a great day/night, and...**

_**REVIEW AND I MIGHT PUT YOU IN THE STORY!!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Date

**okay!! so, this is a quick update! im soo excited for this chapter though!!! i've been planning it sense i started the chapter!! and we've already had a person request to be in the story!! congrats WinterSky101 !!! im only taking 2 more people!!**

**Angel's POV:**

I lay in my bed looking up at my ceiling. Elizabeth was so pretty. She had deep, wavy, red hair and the most amazing green eyes. Her skin was so pale though. It almost concerned me. But she had little freckles that dotted her nose and cheek bones. And she was short! Like, maybe 5 and a half feet. Maybe.

But she worried me. I got this weird feeling when I looked at her. Like something bad was going to happen to her.

I couldn't continue the thought over Iggy's screams.

I sprinted into the hallway and toward Iggy's room, and was quickly joined by Nudge and Gazzy. We found Iggy on the ground in his room, screaming. His back was in an arch and his eyes squinted shut. His face was twisted in pain, almost as if he was having a seizure. His hand reached up and scratched at his face.

In his mind, visions of different horror movies -people fighting, being killed- flashed on and off. Things that made tears flood my eyes and my stomach twist in sickness. Gazzy stood there, too shocked to move, and Nudge had tears streaking down her cheek and was clutching the doorway.

I sprinted over too him and shook him. "Please! Iggy! Wake up! Please!" The tears finally started coming as I screamed in his face. "Nudge! Get me some water!"

Nudge felt and came back with a bucket of water. I motioned to Iggy and she dumped it on him.

His eyes fluttered open and he gasped for air. His hair stuck to his face and he blinked. "Angel-l-" he sputtered, spitting out water that leaked into his mouth. "Nudge..." he reached up and touched her face, his eyes going wide.

He sat up looking around. "Wha-? Gazzy! Angel!" his hand stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes. He could see. Iggy could see. But it would go away. Just like had did before.

Opening my eyes, I saw a confused look across Nudge's face. Iggy laughed, and just as Nudge got what was happening, Iggy's face went blank. His eyes glazed over again, and he screamed in frustration.

I don't know who was doing this to Iggy. I don't know how, or why. But it was horrible. I was such a tease to him, and making him suffer like that, I felt instant hatred toward who ever was doing this.

**Elizabeth's POV:**

7:34.

I looked at the clock again.

7:35.

I was sitting in the coffee shop. At the same table Iggy was sitting at both times I had seen him. Why was he late? He didn't seem like the kind of person to stand me up, or be late.

I spoke to soon. Right then, Iggy walked threw the door. I bolted out of my chair, almost tipping it over, and tried to walk toward him, thought my legs ached to sprint.

"Iggy!" I smiled when I came up to him, straightening out my shirt then wrapping him in a hug. "How are you?"

"Better now." That crooked smile of his spread across his face when I blushed.

"Come, I saved us a table. The place it packed." I grabbed his hand and guided him to our table. He laughed. "I ordered you a hot chocolate. That okay?"

"It's perfect." I pulled out his chair and pushed his shouldered down so he'd sit, then sat in my chair. He laughed again, making me blush more. What a crazy cycle.

We talked for an hour. About everything and anything. It was so much fun. An hour passed, then another. I never wanted this moment to end. At around 9, I laughed so hard once, I started crying. Iggy reached up and wiped away my tears, and his crooked smile faded a little, and his eyes flickered almost as if he could see. As if he read my thoughts, he said, "I wish I could see you."

"I do too. I mean, not me, I'm not much of a sight to see, but other stuff. Like the mountains, sunset, the Grand Canyon, there so much to see..." I trailed off and grabbed the hand on my cheek. Lacing my fingers with his, I told him stories of my trip to Mount Rushmore, moving my hand up and down like I tracing the mountains, bringing his hand with mine. I told him of my trip to the Grand Canyon, carving every dip, every curve. He rested his chin on his other hand and nodded with everything, a small smile lingering on his face. He never looked bored, though I sometimes felt I was going to kill him with my boring stories. He laughed when I told him how much of a klutz I had been, and looked sad when I told him my dog died on the trip.

Finally, at 11, the waitress came up and tapped my shoulder. "Um, ma'am? The store is about to close. I don't mean to be rude, but it's time for you to go."

"Oh, well..." I looked over at Iggy and he nodded.

"We should go." he said, standing up. I stood up to and grabbed his hand, leading him to the door. I gave the waitress a 20 and told her to keep the change. We walked out to my car and I leaned against the door. "Thanks for everything Iggy. I had a great time."

"I did too." he reached out his hands and placed them on my cheeks. He leaned forward, and my breath got caught in my throat as my lips touched his. They were soft and light. They lingered there for a second, and then he stepped back. I blushed.

"Umm... would you like a ride home? And I wont take no for an answer. It's dark outside." I told him, opening the door to my car.

"It's fine. Darkness has no effect on me." His crooked smile came back.

I laughed and put my hand behind his head and pushed it down under and in the car. He chuckled and got in.

I climbed into the driver's seat and heated up the car. "You've got your own little ice age in here!" laughed Iggy.

"Yep. The wooly mammoth is in the trunk." I replied, pulling the car into reverse.

I came up with an idea. "You want to come see my house? With my parents there, you wouldn't be able to see any more then the foyer."

He looked at me, almost shocked, then smiled. "I'd love to see it. But that might be a little hard."

Realizing what I said, I laughed. "Okay, okay. You win. But still come over please?" I put as much puppy dog tone to my voice as possible.

"Fine."

"Perfect." I turned in the direction of my house.

**Iggy's POV:**

I have to admit, I was extremely excited to go to Elizabeth's house.

We drove for maybe 15 minutes, letting me know she lived on the out skirts of town, and then she pulled the car into a garage.

"So... here we are. Nothing special." she said as we walked threw the garage door. "We're in the kitchen right now." I placed my hand on the wall. It as a light brown. "And over here," she grabbed my hand and led me forward, "Is the living room. Other than that, not much one the first floor but the bathroom and foyer. Well, there is the office, but that's not much."

"Cool." was all I could think to say.

"My room, my parents room, bathroom, and well, I call it the movie room, are all upstairs. Want to see -I mean go to- them?" Elizabeth asked.

I chuckled. "Sure."

Upstairs, she led me too what I could tell was a pitch black room.

"It's just a dark room with two red leather couches and a projector and screen. Not much." Elizabeth described the movie room. "Here, my rooms just down the hall." She pulled my out of the room and down the hall as a smile spread across my face, yet again.

She opened the door, and led me into a snow white room. I could see.

I held in the small gasped that itched to come out, and pretended I couldn't see. I looked over at Elizabeth. She was so short with the most perfect, deep red hair up in an adorable bun. She had jeans and a long tee-shirt on that was grey on the top and had an intricate blue pattern that came out like a dress around the waist.

Her face was so beautiful. But not in the way you'd like I was. Nothing of a super model, but when she looked up at me, she smiled.

And my heart skipped a beat. When she smiled, it lit up the whole room. Her green eyes were so deep. I realized she was talking, her lips moved to unheard words. I was too much in shock to hear her, so I placed my finger on her lips, the moved it over to her cheek. She burned up, and closed her eyes. I leaned down and placed my lips once again against hers. They were soft, and full.

I kissed her for a few seconds, and then it started to heat up. Her lips moved in rhythm with mine, and I backed up against a wall. She got to her tip-toes and tilted her head, wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands fell from her cheeks, and lightly stroked her spine down to her waist, making her shiver. After a few seconds, we were gasping for air. I began to feel light headed but kissed her more.

I traced my tongue against her bottom lip, and hers came out and twirled with mine. Her hands moved down my chest and played with the hem of my shirt. I thought nothing of it, and continued to kiss her.

Then she took off my shirt.

**CLIFF HANGER!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHHA!! that, and i had to stop it now, or i'd be REALLY long. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Meadow

**jfkal; mc,xsvnefjginefavmopeinrfbvdo;afjignbfdvmc,irejgnbdv mcsv'fejipghoubej fdalmcsxls,akdopefijmv ckxs, iuhjkloifuh efsja fjwvohugrejkfsadl wuoqrhgqjrweflkjoughw hwipjflasjlv sdjklfadslfj sifj owqgq3ru9p gpijafjsdlkfjsdlkfjhw ifowjflsjlfi dsoijiwj iojfojfjaiogrwahglkajias waifj wipajfwpia jiwajfsdajif ljsd;fijsdaifj iwwjlfj awi fwijfi psdjfias jfpwajf ijflasdhfi awhfioawjg iosafgap9awhrognlfjpi fjiwjfisjdfkldjflaf awnfwhof nviodsa/bvjkashbowirhVO;SANVKL sdfiNLH FLAFJlkjflksjfisajfiawh nalfo .w h lfjaslhflashfowa w lajfli al alfjasi af lk jaslifuwiangilasgh a jgfiasflkasjfp;a ugirnglasfuinaweowpjlfkdsn l iowjaflskfjlahglwalfkjasoh hjlias jirdajf;lj --- what my story feels like right now. **

**Iggy POV:**

I made a weird sound that I'm sure I could never make again and pushed Elizabeth away. It hurt my heart like hell, but what has to be done, well, has to be done. By now, I was too distracted and there was to much movement and my sight had disappeared.

I was panting, and from what I heard, Elizabeth was too. "I'm- I'm sorry," she sputtered, obviously not seeing the 17 foot wing span on my back, "I didn't know... I-" she stopped dead and I felt her body temperature drop. "Iggy?"

I grimaced, and tried to tuck in my wings as much as possible, but thats like putting two gallons of water in a jug that only holds one. (Which is actually pretty hard to do.)

Cursing, I tripped around the room, trying to find my shirt. I heard Elizabeth let out a tiny scream and back up against her night stand, or some kind of table, because I heard glass hit the ground and shatter. I cursed again.

Giving up on that, I stood up. "Elizabeth! Please, listen to me! I can explain!" I begged her.

"Iggy..." her voice sounded distant, like she was to in shock to speak. "Wha-"

"Just listen okay?" I slowly walked toward her, trying to come up with a good explanation. "I was going to tell you! I didn't expect you to.. well... I wanted to wait for a good time! Let you know what I'm really like before I release my own personal hell," I gestured to my wings, "on you."

A histarical laugh escaped her lips. "Heh, my boyfriend," (boy did that make me blush)," has wings. I just kissed someone who's related to a bird."

"What?! I'm not related to a bird! I was tested on as a baby and they put those things on me!" I tried not to yell.

I heard her get up, and could tell she was shaky on her feet. She shuffled closer to me, and held out her hand until I was with in arm width. Ever so gently, her small hand touched my right wing. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse.

"They're so beautiful." she gasped, tracing her fingers along each feather.

"What?" I was shocked. "You're not freaked out? Calling the police? Trying to kill me with some random object?" Sadly, I've had that done more then enough times in my life.

She laughed. "No. Lucky for you, I've read Fang's blog before. I suspected you to be the 'Iggy' but didn't want to ask."

Well, I was dumb struck. This honestly was not how I thought this little conflict would be resolved.

"Can you really fly?" I nodded, swallowing to try and clear the lump that appeared in my throat. "Show me" her hands left my wings and she stepped back.

"Would you- would you like to come?" I asked shakily, walking to an open window that was letting in a cool breeze.

"Serious?"

"As cancer." I smirked, holding out my hand.

Soon, she placed her shaky hand in mine. "You kill me and my parents are gonna sue you."

I laughed. "Ills devraient me trouver d'abord. Je suis un mÃ¢t de dÃ©guisement, magnifique." translation: They'd have to find me first. I'm a mast of disguise, gorgeous. Yes, I can speak almost any language. A little power I picked up that no one realized. Surprise Surprise.

Elizabeth giggled and climbed onto my back as I placed my feet firmly on the window seal and tucked my wings in.

"What are you doing?! I'm no rocket scientist but don't you need your wings to fly?" Elizabeth panicked.

"I have to get out of the window first." She grunted in defeat and laid her head against my bare back.

With her hair burning against my skin, I jumped out the window. Elizabeth screamed as I dropped, the thrill of being air borne finally entering her body. Her grip tightened around me as my wings flung out, yanking us up. I pumped them up and down, careful not to hit the most important person in my life.

Her screams stopped and now I could feel her warm breath beating down on my back. She still refused to lift her head.

"I'm told the best part it the view." I said over my shoulder. She yelped, like she forgot I was there.

"No way! I'm having the same experience as you!" I was flattered. With my cheeks reddening, I took off to the perfect location. Of course, I've never really seen it, but from what the flock told me, it's breath taking.

I could tell when Elizabeth finally got use to flying, because she loosened her death wrap around my waist and lifted her head. A small giggle escaped her lips and I sped up, making her grab onto me away. She was so warm, and when I touched her, it felt like I was sticking my hand in an electrical out-lit. (Gazzy had dared me to do it once. I figured out a way to never use hair-gel but have a gravity defying style.)

I recognized the familiar sent of Orchids and heard the babbling brook, pun completely intended, and dove down. Elizabeth's screams filled my ears until I landed softly in a meadow.

Elizabeth POV: (so i can describe more)

I felt Iggy land gently on the ground, but wouldn't let go. I didn't want to. I wished he would hold me there forever. But, quicker then I wanted, I pried myself away from his bare back to look at where he brought me.

It was breathtaking.

I stood, there, staring at the ravishing beauty around me, my mouth wide open. I most likely looked like an idiot, but when there's no one around but a blind guy, I didn't really care.

If I had tried to picture a heaven, this is probably what it would look like. I was in a deserted meadow, that was incased in a circle of Autumn Cherry Trees. It was early spring, but they were in full bloom with tiny delicate white flowers that were just starting to bust with color. At my feet, was a small stone path that wove threw a collage of various colored lilies, lilacs, orchids, and irises; disappearing into the trees. A small creek trickled by somewhere in the distance, as a soft breeze blew threw the trees. I closed my eyes, and tilted back my head, taking in the many fragrances let of from the many flowers.

When I opened them, I was looking up at a cloudless night. Stars twinkled everywhere, forming patterns that I could have looked at for ever.

I gasped. Almost as if planned, a cricket started chirping somewhere in the midst of flowers, and fireflies dotted the meadow. Almost like little fairies, dancing to and fro.

I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my waist from behind, twirling me so I was facing Iggy.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

I laughed, "Oh my god Iggy! It's the most beautiful thing ever! I wish you could see it!" I smiled and got to my tip toes to kiss him. His gentle lips met with mine and and my whole body was on fire. I didn't care that my boyfriend had wings. I didn't care that he was blind. In fact, it made me like him all that much more. All I cared about right now though, was Iggy's gentle lips moving in harmony with mine.

He finally stepped back, slightly flushed. I had to admit, I was kinda out of breath too.

"Come. I have one more thing to show you." he grabbed my hand and led me down the stone path to where it disappeared into the woods. It twisted and turned like that for a few more yards, then, my feet felt the familiar texture of sand.

We were standing in a cove, the waves of the ocean beating up and down. I was surprised that I didn't hear it in the meadow. It was like I was in a whole new world.

The ocean didn't really start for about 15 more feet, and there standing in the middle of the sand, the path led to a fountain with a perfect copy of the Winged Victory of Samothrace. It was a lady, missing her head but from the rock breaking, in a cloth dress that had a train which was in front of one of her legs, like a hard wind was blowing on her. And there, on her back, was a pair of fully spread wings. She was faced out toward the ocean, like she was ready for take off.

Another gasp seeped through my lips. The foundation below her was empty, but the sides of it had intricate carvings of birds, and people with wings. Around the top, was words written in french;

"n la profondeur de mon âme il y a

Une chanson sans paroles - une chanson qui vit

Dans la graine de mon coeur.

Il refuse de fondre avec l'encre sur

Parchemin; il engloutit mon affection

Dans une cape transparente et des écoulements,

Mais pas sur mes lèvres.

Comment puis-je soupirer cela ? Je crains qu'il puisse

Mêlez-vous à l'éther terrestre;

À qui le chanterai-je ? Il habite

Dans la maison de mon âme, dans la peur de

Oreilles dures.

Quand j'examine mes yeux intérieurs

Je vois l'ombre de son ombre;

Quand je touche mes bouts du doigts

Je sens ses vibrations.

Les actes de mes mains font attention à son

La présence comme un lac doit réfléchir

Les étoiles brillantes; mes déchirures

Révélez-le, comme les gouttes brillantes de rosée

Révélez que le secret d'un flétrissement est monté.

C'est une chanson composée par la contemplation,

Et publié par le silence,

Et a fui par réclament,

Et plié selon la vérité,

Et répété par les rêves,

Et compris par l'amour,

Et caché en se réveillant,

Et chanté par l'âme.

C'est la chanson d'amour;

Que Caïn ou Esau pourraient le chanter ?

C'est plus fragrant que le jasmin;

Que voix pourrait l'asservir ?

C'est heartbound, comme le secret d'une vierge;

Quelle ficelle pourrait trembler cela ?

Qui ose unir le rugissement de la mer

Et le chant du rossignol ?

Qui ose comparer la tempête hurlant

Au soupir d'un bébé ?

Qui ose parler à haute voix les mots

Destiné pour le coeur pour parler ?

Que l'humain ose chanter de la voix

La chanson de Dieu ?

"Which, translates to,

"In the depth of my soul there is

A wordless song - a song that lives

In the seed of my heart.

It refuses to melt with ink on

Parchment; it engulfs my affection

In a transparent cloak and flows,

But not upon my lips.

How can I sigh it? I fear it may

Mingle with earthly ether;

To whom shall I sing it? It dwells

In the house of my soul, in fear of

Harsh ears.

When I look into my inner eyes

I see the shadow of its shadow;

When I touch my fingertips

I feel its vibrations.

The deeds of my hands heed its

Presence as a lake must reflect

The glittering stars; my tears

Reveal it, as bright drops of dew

Reveal the secret of a withering rose.

It is a song composed by contemplation,

And published by silence,

And shunned by clamor,

And folded by truth,

And repeated by dreams,

And understood by love,

And hidden by awakening,

And sung by the soul.

It is the song of love;

What Cain or Esau could sing it?

It is more fragrant than jasmine;

What voice could enslave it?

It is heartbound, as a virgin's secret;

What string could quiver it?

Who dares unite the roar of the sea

And the singing of the nightingale?

Who dares compare the shrieking tempest

To the sigh of an infant?

Who dares speak aloud the words

Intended for the heart to speak?

What human dares sing in voice

The song of God?" I read aloud to Iggy.

He snorted and wrapped his arms around my waist again, placing his cheek against the top of my head. "How oddly appropriate."

I pondered that for a second. "Hmm... it is somewhat fitting."

"Well, I guess I don't have a secret song. There's nothing that I wouldn't share with you." Thank god Iggy was blind, because I just blushed so hard, I thought my face would be permanently red. "Come on, it's time to go home."

I turned around to look at him. "Your giving me a curfew?"

"Yep, that and I'm leaving, and there's only one way out of this place."

"How?"

"Up." He grinned and pulled me up on her back, the shot into the air. The night was filled with my thrilling scream.

**Okay, so it's been many moons, but im sorry!!! i lost my muse, then went to a funeral (8 hours in a car to see a dead body of a person you only saw twice. Yippie) and while i was there i thought of how i want this story to play out!! it's evil, and the fact that i needed to be at a funeral to think of it is a BIG warning sign. **

**LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!!!!**

**'lIzZy ~{'-"}~**


	7. Chapter 7: Questions

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!! FOR A WHILE I DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET CONNECTION!! But now I do so… YAY!! **

**DISCLAIMER!!! Like, OMG! I like, don't like, own like, Maximum Ride. Like, OMG. Or OMI (oh my iggy)**

**Iggy's POV:**

"Iggy?" Elizabeth moved her head, which was resting on my chest, to look at me.

"Hmm?" I replied, keeping my eyes closed as I stroked her hair.

"Have you ever killed someone?" I was shocked. I sat up on her bed, with a million and two pillows behind my head, and 'looked' at her, confused.

"Why would you ask that?"

I felt her face warm up. "I mean, I'm not going to ignore you if you have. Unless it was out of something apart from self-defense, I was just wondering. Wouldn't you agree that it's kind of important to know if your boyfriend is a killer?"

I smiled, happy I had earned the title 'boyfriend' in her life. "So I'm your boyfriend?"

"Of course! I mean, unless of course you don't want to be my boyfriend." She stroked her hand down my chest.

"Being your boyfriend would be one of the greatest things in my life." She blushed again.

"You never answered my question."

"I don't think so. Apart from the things called Erasers, which practically aren't even human, I don't think any of us have killed anyone. Well, Max did kill her half-brother, but he came back to life and then died later. Experiments from the school have something called an expiration date that appears on their neck a few months before they 'retire'" I probably didn't need to tell her about Ari, but honestly, I was so mad a Max right now I didn't care.

"Wow…" she was silent for a little bit, just long enough to make me feel like I said something too much, then sighed. "That School sounds… cruel."

I laughed. "Yeah…"

"What was it like there? At the School I mean." She started making circles now, tangling her legs up in mine as I lay back again.

I sighed and ran one of my hands threw my hair then laced it with her empty one. "It was no candy shop I'll tell you that."

She giggled. "I want to know. I can handle it. I'm not a little girl." I suppose she was right, but I wasn't entirely happy to tell her the oh-so-pleasant story of my child hood.

"God…where do I start? Well, I later figured out that I have a mom and dad. My mom was young, and had thought I died. Truth is, crazy jacked up scientist had stole me and attached wings to my back. I was the second one to come. Max was there a few weeks before me, and then Fang arrived a month later. Even as an infant, they threw endless test at us. I remember once, they had dogs chase us in a maze, and we had to _crawl_ are way out. Fang has a nice scar on his back from that.

"Nudge arrived three years after us. I remember thinking it was so weird to see someone with that dark of skin, because we were all so pale from sleeping in cages. But she was just a tiny little thing, and always making noise. She complained a lot, and Max and Fang would get so frustrated with her. I guess I didn't mind the noise. It was something human." I chuckled.

"A couple years later, about three, Gazzy arrived, and I had someone to talk to, to relate to. He had a more… boyish side, and we had similar interests. A test we once had was to make a bomb in 30 seconds with a hair-dryer, paperclips, a pizza box, and some radioactive powder.

"But, apart from that and my night vision, Max and Fang were always the best at everything. They could run the fastest, hit the hardest, be the quietest in a sneak attack, and I was so jealous. I was like the third wheel, they navigated together so well. It was like they were like jig-saw pieces. The perfect match. So, when the doctors offered to improve my night-vision, and add some more physical endurance and strength, I was more than happy to participate." I sat there, recalling my horrible mistake.

"Is that… is that when you became blind?" Elizabeth asked, scooting closer to my face. I nodded, clenching my jaw. What an idiot I had been, choosing greed over common sense. Of course those demented Whitecoats couldn't be trusted. I sometimes wondered if it had been there original intention to blind me. But why? Just to see how far I could suffer? If I could still fight? Well, I can still fight. And I'm sure as hell not suffering right now.

"Oh Iggy. That's terrible!"She climbed on top of me and kissed me. "If you want something positive out of it, I would have never took interest in you if you weren't blind."

I was shocked. Again. "What? You like that I'm blind? That I can't go anywhere knew without someone's help? That I'll never see the sunset, or how beautiful you really are?" she blushed.

"Iggy- James, I was born to help people. In fact, I wanted to help the blind for a living! To me, it just makes you all that more special, all that more different from the rest of the world. I mean, how many blind kids with wings are there?" she brushed my hair out of my eyes then traced all my facial features. "You're me blind angel."

I smiled and closed my eyes again, putting all my attention on the perfect fingers gliding over my face. Elizabeth laid her head against my chest again and sighed. We stayed like that for forever, in perfect happiness.

Why is happiness always interrupted? Why can't I just have five seconds of peace? I don't know, ask Opera. The moment I finally relaxed, the moment I finally got the thought of the School out of my head, the visions started.

They flashed across my mind, with harsh lights and loud noises, fading in and out. The laughter would get close, and then fade to almost nothing. The pictures of abused children, could be my childhood pictures for all I know, would become harsh with a bright light, then dimed as if in a dark room. I lost all control of my body, and my arms and legs sprung out in all directions, knocking Elizabeth off the bed. My limbs twitched and I eventually fell off the bed and curled into the fetal position, were I twitched even more.

The next thing I knew, Elizabeth's gentle but firm hands were holding my down. "Iggy! Iggy what's wrong!? You're scaring me!" I faintly heard her yell. Her voice was thick threw tears.

Finally, they quit and I laid there, my eyes and jaw clenched as Elizabeth stroked my hair. I knew, that if I opened my eyes, I would see. But that's not how I wanted to remember Elizabeth, panicked and her eyes full of tears.

"Iggy… Are you alright?" She whispered.

I grunted in return, afraid that if I speak the tears I'm holding back will start streaming out.

"Should I- should I call someone?" she started stroking my back between my wings, an attempt to comfort me that was working quite well.

I thought of that. Should she call someone? Who? I should probably tell the kids I'm here. "Angel." I grunted again. Rolling to my back and moaning. "Tell her I'll be there in five minutes."

"Five minutes?! No way. You're staying here tonight. If you seriously think I'm going to let you go out flying tonight, you've got another thing coming for you." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"But the kids-"

"Can come over here. My parents aren't going to be back until Monday. That leaves three bedrooms open."

I opened my mouth to complain but she was already gone. Groaning, I sat on her bed.

She started to dial the house number and I heard Nudge's timid voice pick up on the other end. "Hello?"

"Nudge, this is Elizabeth. Iggy's over here and I was just wondering if you, Angel, and Gazzy would like to come over. We can watch movies and make popcorn and if you and Angel would like, makeovers." That's it. She said the magic word.

"Oh that sounds great!" Nudge was already excided. "Where do you live?"

Elizabeth gave Nudge her address then hung up and came back in.

"You just never give up do you?" I asked.

"I'm a lady. I have my ways." She smirked and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to start getting the makeup ready."

**A/N: hope you liked it!! **


	8. Chapter 8: Makeover

A/N: soo... im taking FOREVER to update. There was a time when id update almost every night... but i don't now... i'm trying to get back on my ball.

**Nudge's POV:**

I couldn't believe it! Elizabeth just invited us over to have a sleep over! With a makeover.

_Be mature Nudge, you're 16 for Pete's sake._ I took a deep breath.

"Angel! Gazzy! We're going to have a sleep over at Elizabeth's house!" I called into the house. Angel squealed with delight and came running down the hall.

"No way! I'm going to pack my stuff!" let me tell you, I have rubbed off on the girl quite a bit. A sudden, quite important thought popped in my head. I need to put on makeup! Sure, we're just going to wipe it off when we get there, but still, there is no way in the world I was going to go over there without makeup.

I practically danced my way into the bathroom, and pulled out my makeup for something light, and fluffy. Little blush, tan eye shadow, and no lip stick, and I was ready.

"Dang I'm hot!" I said, before walking out of the bathroom to grab some pajamas. A green tank-top and pink shorts with frogs. Kiddish? I don't care, they're my favorite.

Angel and Gazzy (which why is it always said that way? Is it ladies first? I don't think I'm going to find the answer on Google.) were waiting for the door, ready to take off. With an anxious look, we were headed in the direction of Elizabeth's house.

Man, was it huge! Three stories high and made almost completely out of brick. The white doorway was up three steps with a type of entrance, to it. The huge windows had white shutters, and a light came from them ever here and there.

"Race you!" Gazzy yelled, sprinting to the gigantic house as Angel sprinted after, giggling. I smiled as I walked behind them. They slammed into the door at the same time making me laugh so hard, I got a gut ache. Man I love those kids.

Elizabeth opened the door, a huge warming smile on her face as Iggy's long face popped out from behind it. Angel yelled his name, jumping into his arms like he was her father. And I guess he practically was.

I reached the doorway, and Elizabeth wrapped me in a hug. "Hey! Thanks for coming over. I know this might be, well weird for you, but I thought we could do makeovers. I heard you liked that."

"Like that?" I laughed when I hugged her back. "I live for it."

She welcomed us into her house, showed us around, etc. etc. Gazzy would be sleeping down stairs, Angel in the room across the hall, Iggy in her brothers room which was on the top floor, and I in the room across from Elizabeth's on the second floor. Her house was just as wonderful and large on the inside as the out, and I could defiantly see someone getting lost in the many hallways and short cuts of her castle and dying. Well, no, I don't think like that, Gazzy does. He's the one who said it.

We all gathered in her bathroom (attached to her room. Talk about rich), which was a soft yellow with baby blue and a light green accents and marble everything, and I found my heaven.

There was makeup, there was nail polish, there was hair accessories, there was everything and anything a girl could wish for, and MORE. Her overly large marble countertop was cluttered with eye shadows, lipsticks, mascara, rouge, eye liner, curlers, flat irons, hair spray, nail polish of every color, and even temporary hair dye (also in every color.) And, as if she wanted to send me to heaven, Elizabeth added, "I have some clothes that we can put on too if you'd like. There's a ton of stuff Angel can wear too."

I put my hand over my mouth and stumbled backwards out of the bathroom and into her room, falling back on her bed. "I've died. That's it. Yes, I'm dead and God has blessed me for being the good looking bird kid I am."

That got Elizabeth and Angel to crack up.

"We'll, you ladies have fun here. I'm going to introduce Gazzy to the Wii." Iggy said, starting to head out the door.

"Oh no you don't." Elizabeth grabbed the back of Iggy's shirt and pulled in back in the room. "This is a family event. You're part of the family, so you're staying." she commanded, just like a good house wife.

I widened my eyes dramatically as Iggy begged Elizabeth not to make him stay. Angel and I took one look at each other and were rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh god... you have... you have to make... him have a makeover!" I managed between gasping breaths.

"And so the jury speaks!" Elizabeth laughed and pulled the frightened-to-death Iggy into her bathroom. (God I still couldn't get over that! She was like what, 5 years old, and had a fricken bathroom. How many kids have a bathroom?)

Managing to hold my gut from bursting, I walked into the bathroom. Iggy was sitting in a light green wood chair, clutching onto it for dear life. Like, his knuckles (k-nuckles, tee hee) were white. He had his eyes squinted shut and his mouth was moving, almost as if in silent pray. (although I honestly can say I don't think any of us have step foot in a church. Satan, here we come. Mwhahaha.)

"So, please, tell me what were doing with him!" I said, sitting next to Elizabeth on a baby blue wood stool -she was on a yellow one and we were across from Iggy- and crossing my legs.

"Angel, would you go and pick out an outfit for Iggy? I don't like what he's wearing." Elizabeth said, looking him up and down. I raised my eye brows, after all, I was the one who bought him the outfit. A light blue button down cotton shirt with khaki pants. Simple, but him. Elizabeth gave me and evil grin and mouthed 'dress' to me, and I almost fell off my chair laughing. This of course made Iggy fidget even more.

"If you dare touch me with a dress I swear I will kill both of you!' Iggy yelled, trying to get up. Thats when I noticed his waist was tied to the chair. God Elizabeth was a genius.

"Iggy, need I remind you, I have the control over this relationship right now, as seeing with a phone call I could have you arrested, and have you tied to a chair. So shut up and listen. I know you'll get me back someday, but right now I'm the queen and your a toilet cleaner." Elizabeth stated matter-of-factly. I crackled up again, joined by Gazzy who was watching and Angel who had come back.

"Enough jibber jabber. I picked out three options and you haven't even started! Thank god Iggy grows out his hair. Nudge, you work on that and Elizabeth on the face and I on the nails. Any objections?" Angel asked. Elizabeth and I nodded and Iggy started to protest, but Elizabeth beat him to it.

"Enough toilet cleaner. The King is coming and I want his little kings room to be cleaned by a clean person!" I snorted and grabbed a little cart with hair supplies and wheeled it to the back of his chair. (Again, may I say, RICH!) We all got to work as Elizabeth flipped on her I-pod. Angel even got Gazzy to go off and order some pizza then pick out what Iggy would be wearing out of what she had chosen.

Well, 3 boxes of pizza and two hours later, we were done. And boy, did he look girly! Almost hawt. Well, he would have, if he was a girl. Dang it Iggy, why'd ya have to go and be all boyish. Jeesh.

No, but seriously, man are we good! Well, I have to say, I would never in my life wear the dress he had on, but other then that, he was a laughing stock. The dresses upper chest was a strapless V-neck except for the pink lace fluffy ruffles strap on one shoulder and made out of pink sequins, with dork-y pink things that somewhat resembled roses here and there and went to hug the hips. The skirt was pink lace, all ruffled up to look somewhat in-between a 20's flapper dress -the layers not the weird stringy things- and a prom dress that was slanted and had a weird lace rose bunch on the left. (A/N: picture on my profile)

He had shiny lip gloss and soft rouge, with soft pink eye shadow and thick mascara. (why is it that the boys are always the ones with the think eye lashes?) His nails had a french tip and pink roses, and a diamond ring on his right pointer finger and silver bracelets and a silver long necklace with diamonds. Iggy's hair was curled and pulled back into a half-pony, with a fake pink rose sticking out. Sure, way too much pink, but as seeing how horrible the dress was, we did the best we could.

So, while Elizabeth, Gazzy, and Angel rolled on the floor laughing their butts off, I took a camera took MANY pictures. I thought, if Iggy ever has kids -ew- they would die to see this. At first, Iggy had the look of death in his eyes. But when Elizabeth walked over and kissed him on the cheek, telling him how good he looked, he started laughing too. Angel came over to me leaned into my ear, whispering.

"Elizabeth gets to dress up to. Her brothers room is upstairs."

Nodding eagerly, we escaped the room unseen and sprinted down the stairs to her brothers room. In his closet, there was an all green bow-tie tuxedo, and all green, with the ruffles and all.

Crackling madly, we grabbed it and slipped down a flight stairs. We had also found a green top hat, that would hide all of Elizabeth's thick red hair perfectly. When we got back to her room, Iggy was posing in front of the camera, looking a lot like a girl from behind, and the moment Elizabeth saw us starring at her with the I've-got-a-plan-for-you-and-you-WILL-do-it-or-I'll-kill-you look, and caught a glimpse of the green behind us, she bolted from her bed and ran. Of course, sense we were in the doorway, she could only run to the bathroom. Too bad a tiny little human was no match for yours truly, Nudge and Angel, in invincible duo.

**Elizabeth's POV:**

Nudge and Angel cornered me in the shower, which was on the other end of my bathroom. I jumped in it, throwing the shower curtain in front of me. They laughed, like the little devils they were acting like, and jumped in to. The shower head was right above me, and the handle was jutting into my back. Being the brilliant master mind that I am, I turned it on. Enough so it would come out full force, but so that it was also freezing.

"Ah!" They squealed together when the cold water hit them. "Elizabeth!" Angel yelled, but ended up laughing.

I giggled and jumped out of the shower, still dry and ran back into my room. But someone else beat me to the door.

"Iggy, if you don't move now I'm ripping off those sexy wings of yours." I threatened, but couldn't keep a straight face. Thank god he was blind.

He chuckled and walked toward me, his head slightly tilted with a sly grin on that gorgeous face of his. "Come on now. You wouldn't do that would you?" His hand reached out and grabbed mine, intertwining our fingers together as the look on his face made my breath catch in my throat, my body feel limp. His free hand reached up and brushed back some of my hair, and he was only a few inches away from me. I closed my eyes, and leaned forward, waiting for my lips to meet his.

The next thing I knew, his arms were around my waist and I was on his bare shoulder. Iggy crackled madly, and ran into the bathroom.

"Iggy! I'm gonna kill you!" I kicked my legs and punched his back. He put me on the floor and held onto my shoulders, not allowing me to move as I scowled at him.

"Thanks Ig!" Nudge giggled, "And sense you can't see, we got nothing to worry about!"

Ah, hell!

I mean, I know Iggy can't see and all, but boy did I blush like hell when Nudge pulled down my pants. "Come on Iggy. Gotta move your hand to her waist so we can pull of her t-shirt." Nudge said.

"WHAT?" I screamed, squirming to get lose. Iggy chuckled and leaned torward me, whispering in my ear so only I could hear, "Who took off my shirt earlier today?"

I blushed and stopped squirming, moving onto pouting. Iggy's gentle but strong hands moved down my arms and to my waist, then under my shirt. He moved slowly, as if to make sure I was okay with what he was doing. Actually, he looked more nervous then I felt, which put an amused look on my face as I watched him.

Nudge pulled of my shirt and Iggy turned me around, then I was put in the most god awful green suit in the world. Let me tell you, red hair and a green suit go together like chocolate and mustard.

But when Iggy turned me again to face him, and I saw that heart-warming smile of his, I didn't care that I felt like an over grown elf. All I cared about was that he was there, and in my arms. Er, me in his.

"Care for a dance?" he asked. I giggled and nodded as he led me out to my room. My I-Pod player was on the side table next to my bed, and I hit play, not caring what popped up.

Well, I take that back. I cared a ton when "Frosty the Snowman" burst threw my speakers.

While everyone was rolling on the floor, laughing there little butts off, I blushed like mad and sprinted to my I-Pod player. Of course, it had been on shuffle and that was the next song. I didn't even like christmas carols! Curse you, parents.

I clicked the next button, and much to my liking, a slow romantic song came on. "You and Me" by David Matthews.

Iggy's gentle hand was on my shoulder, and I turned around to see him smiling at me threw all his make-up. I giggled and took his arm that he had extended, and we danced for what seemed like forever. But forever was interrupted by someone ringing the door bell.

*****URGENT! ALL READERS! **** PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AND REVIEW TO WHAT YOU THINK IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE!******

**A/N: I NEED YOU ALL TO CHOSE! WHO DO YOU WANT IGGY TO END UP WITH!**

**ELIZABETH**

**ELLA**

**MAX**

**PLEASE! TELL ME IN THE REVIEW. ***NOW*****

**real A/N: (which means y'all can stop readin'.) but WOW. this took FOREVER. i had the most HORRIBLE writers block, and can't get myself into the story. THERES NO MORE DRAMA. which, i shall fix ^^ **

**ANYWAY! my aunt's having this HUGE surgery, like bed rest for 6 months kind, and her kids (a 5 year old and a 14 month) are going on a huge vacation. which means i shall be helping my grandma in watching them for the next week, so i hope to bring my computer and WRITE like MAD at nights (sense the temptation of internet is not there)**

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! **


End file.
